Station Square (Sonic X)
|Położenie = Ziemia|Mieszkańcy = |Władza = Burmistrz Station Square|Stan obecny = Nienaruszony}} – miasto pojawiające się w serialu anime Sonic X. Rozgrywa się tu większość akcji pierwszego i drugiego sezonu. Station Square jest rodzinnym miastem Christophera Thorndyke'a, a także pierwszym miejscem, które Sonic i jego przyjaciele odwiedzili po tym jak zostali przeniesieni do świata ludzi. Opis Station Square to wielka, silnie zaludniona metropolia. Centrum miasta jest zabudowane głównie wysokimi biurowcami, mieści się tutaj kilka ulic z palmami, oraz autostrad. Położone są tutaj najważniejsze budynki, takie jak ratusz - siedziba burmistrza. Centrum posiada także park, kasyno, Stadion Diamentów, szkołę podstawową, więzienie, oraz dworzec. Na przedmieściach znajdują się domy jednorodzinne. Station Square położone jest w pobliżu morza, dlatego też znajdują się tutaj plaża na Szmaragdowym Wybrzeżu, oraz doki. Do Station Square można dojechać również przez most linowy. Na wspomnianym Szmaragdowym Wybrzeżu wybudowano ośrodek wypoczynkowy, ale został zburzony przez Doktora Eggmana i nie wiadomo czy odbudowano go. Poza centrum miasta mieści się także Rezydencja Thorndyke'ów, należąca bogatej rodziny, która prowadzi w mieście firmę komputerową. Historia Saga nowego świata thumb|Doktor Eggman oblegający Station Square W odcinku Wejście naddźwiękowego jeża Sonic trafił do Station Square po tym jak w jego świecie doszło do pierwszej Kontroli Chaosu. Jeż znalazł się w centrum miasta, wywołując poruszenie wśród mieszkańców i blokując ruch na skrzyżowaniu. Policja próbowała go złapać, angażując w pościg również Załogę S. Na jednej z niedokończonych miejskich autostrad Sonic stoczył swój pierwszy wyścig z Samem Speedem i zwyciężył. Po wyskoczeniu z niedokończonej autostrady Sonic poniósł za sobą podmuch, który znacząco wzmocnił wiatraki dostarczające miastu energię. Następnie wylądował w Rezydencji Thorndyke'ów, gdzie poznał Chrisa Thorndyke'a. W odcinku Infiltracja Rejonu 99 wojsko zabrało Cream i Cheese'a, którzy wylądowali na jednym z miejskich billboardów, do Rejonu 99. W odcinku Ambicja Doktora Eggmana Amy i Knuckles tułali się po kanałach Station Square. W tym czasie Doktor Eggman przypuścił swój pierwszy atak na miasto, wysyłając robota E-23 Missile Wrist który dokonał demolki na plaży i wystraszył wielu mieszkańców. Robot pokonał także policję, która chciała go zatrzymać na jednej z ulic. Robot wspiął się następnie na dach jednego z budynków, skąd Eggman ogłosił miastu swoje plany podboju świata i utworzenia Imperium Eggmana. Chris, Chuck i Tails szukali Sonica po całym mieście, ale nie mogli go znaleźć. Burmistrz Station Square udał się na negocjacje z Eggmanem, ale nie mógł mu oddać miasta. Rozczarowany Eggman zamierzał rozkazać E-23 by zniszczył metropolię, ale Tails i Chris zaatakowali jego robota Tornadem 2. Podczas bitwy Knuckles i Amy znaleźli również wyjście z kanałów i dopadli robota na dachu. Amy wpadła jednak w jego ręce i Eggman wykorzystał ją jako zakładniczkę. Ostatecznie jednak Sonic przybył i dzięki pierścieniowiowi otrzymanemu od Chrisa i Tailsa zniszczył robota, oraz przepędził Eggmana. Bohaterowie zabrali następnie Amy i Knucklesa na Tornado 2, aby uciec przed ścigającym ich wojskiem. Knuckles odłączył się jednak potem od grupy. thumb|left|Mieszkańcy Station Square wiwatujący na cześć Sonica W odcinku Szmaragd Chaosu na placu budowy w Station Square znaleziono zielony Szmaragd Chaosu, który sprawił że maszyny budowlane zaczęły wymykać się spod kontroli. Media, w tym reporterka Scarlet Garcia, zainteresowały się szmaragdem i spore tłumy ludzi zebrały się wokół zamkniętego placu budowy. Wieść ta przyciągnęła również Eggmana, który postanowił zaatakować miasto przy użyciu swojego E-11 Beacon. W zatoce wojsko próbowało go powstrzymać wystrzeliwując pociski samonaprowadzające, ale E-11 zdołał je sprawnie ominąć. Sonic, Tails i Amy polecieli Tornadem 2 do miasta, aby pozyskać Szmaragd Chaosu. Chris również się tam udał, ale nie wiedział że śledził go Pan Stewart. Kiedy Eggman zjawił się nad miastem, razem ze swoim robotem, wywołał popłoch w mieście i wielu ludzi zaczęło uciekać. Sonic stanął do walki z E-11 Beacon, ale nie mógł go pokonać dopóki Amy i Tails nie podali mu pierścienia. W tym czasie Eggman wylądował na placu budowy i chciał zabrać szmaragd, ale Chris zwinął mu go sprzed nosa. Eggman oszukał chłopca i wyrwał mu przedmiot z dłoni, a następnie zaczął odlatywać w swoim Egg Mobilu. Chris złapał się pojazdu i w wyniku powietrznej szarpaniny z Eggmanem wyrwał mu szmaragd. Pan Stewart próbował złapać chłopca, ale Sonic uprzedził go w tym i razem ze szmaragdem zabrał z powrotem do rezydencji. W odcinku Soniczna drużyna baseballowa Tails wylądował Tornadem X na miejskim Stadionie Diamentów, gdzie poznał Alberta Butlera, dozorcę. Okazało się, że znalazł on drugi Szmaragd Chaosu. Kiedy Tails pokazał mu swój, wytworzył się bardzo dobrze widoczny słup świetlnej energii chaosu, który przyciągnął na stadion Doktora Eggmana, a później i mieszkańców miasta, w tym Scarlet Garcię. Ludzie obserwowali rozgrywki między drużyną Sonica, a drużyną Eggmana w baseballu. Po tym jak Eggman przegrał i uciekł ze Szmaragdem Chaosu, na stadionie pojawił się Elmer Johnson, trener drużyny baseballowej, który zaoferował Albertowi Butlerowi nową pracę. W odcinku Latający szpieg, Rouge Rouge włamała się do miejskiego Muzeum Narodowego, z którego ukradła kryształ. Następnego dnia Scarlet Garcia zdała raport z włamania, a Sonic i jego przyjaciele poszukiwali kolejnego Szmaragdu Chaosu nad miastem. W odcinkach Wojna z Eggmanem, część 1 i Wojna z Eggmanem, część 2 mieszkańcy Station Square oglądali przebieg ataku wojska na Fortecę Doktora Eggmana. Później wszyscy zobaczyli Sonica, który wyskoczył ze zniszczonej bazy z dwoma Szmaragdami Chaosu i wiwatowali na cześć nowego bohatera. Saga Szmaragdów Chaosu thumb|Egg Fort nad Station Square W odcinku Forteca Eggmana Chris, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese i Ella wybrali się do Station Square na zakupy, ale mieszkańcy byli nimi tak zainteresowani, że nie dawali spokoju. Niedługo potem Doktor Eggman zaatakował miasto swoim nowym Egg Fortem i wysłał E-42 Torole by je zburzyły. Roboty dokonały kilku zniszczeń, ale zostały zatrzymane przez Sonica. Eggman wysłał potem do walki E-43 Falcony, z którymi musiał sobie poradzić Sonic, oraz E-33 Buball które zaczęły gonić jego przyjaciół. Do bitwy o miasto dołączyli się także Sam Speed i Pan Stewart, oraz Pan Tanaka, który przywiózł ze sobą Tornado X. Sonic i jego przyjaciele wykorzystali samolot do walki z fortecą Eggmana, ale starcie powodowało kolejne zniszczenia w mieście. Bohaterowie postanowili wyprowadzić Eggmana poza miasto. W wyniku bitwy zniszczeniom uległo kilka budynków, w tym biuro Burmistrza Station Square. W odcinku Szybcy przyjaciele wszyscy mieszkańcy Station Square zebrali się wczesnym rankiem, by oglądać wyścig Sonica i Sama. Wyścig odbył się nieco później, ponieważ Sonic nie chciał brać w nim udziału. Część trasy obejmowała miasto, między innymi jego ulice i most. W trakcie wyścigu przez miasto Sam wykorzystał skróty, które otwierali mu jego współpracownicy z Załogi S. Później Sonic i Sam powrócili do miasta na ostatni odcinek trasy wyścigowej. Meta znajdowała się na stadionie i jako pierwszy przekroczył ją Sonic, nawet dwukrotnie. Otrzymał za to podziękowania od Nelsona i Lindsey, ale nie uścisnął dłoni Jerome'a, który został zdemaskowany za współpracę z Eggmanem. W odcinku Szósty Szmaragd Chaosu Topaz i Rouge relaksowały się w miejskim parku, kiedy ujrzały przybycie Nelsona Thorndyke'a. Bogaty biznesmen kupił dla Lindsey pierścionek ze Szmaragdem Chaosu i skierował się do Filmdom City, aby tam wręczyć go swojej żonie. Wezwał także ze sobą Chrisa i jego przyjaciół. Rouge i Topaz podążyły tam za nim, jak również odpoczywający w kawiarni Pan Stewart, który pojechał za Tornadem X. W Filmdom City doszło później do reakcji Szmaragdów Chaosu, która zwabiła Eggmana i jego roboty, oraz Knucklesa, który przybył do miasta. thumb|left|Słońce wstające nad Station Square w dzień drugiej Kontroli Chaosu W odcinku Jak złapać jeża Sonic zaczął biec jak oszalały, ponieważ w jego uchu wylądował czip robota E-88 Lightning Bird. Sonic biegł wtedy przez ulice Station Square i przyciągnął uwagę Sama, który wypisywał mandat jednemu z piratów drogowych. Sam zaczął się ścigać z jeżem, myśląc że ten rzucił mu wyzwanie. Zignorował jednak ostrzeżenia Chrisa i Tailsa, którzy lecieli za jeżem w Tornadzie X. W końcu Sam wyczerpał swoje paliwo, a Sonic biegł dalej przez metro, aż w końcu wybiegł na pustkowia za miastem. W odcinku Nikczemny podstęp Chris i Knuckles udali się na dworzec w Station Square i odjechali pociągiem do Leśnej Góry, na negocjacje z Eggmanem. Podążał za nimi robot E-77 Lucky, który jednak nie mógł wspiąć się po schodach dworca i został porzucony. Później Chris ukradł sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu i razem z Knucklesem odjechał pociągiem, by przekazać szmaragdy Eggmanowi. W międzyczasie Jerome Wise, który pracował jako śmieciarz, wywiózł robota E-77 Lucky, który wpadł do kontenera, na wysypisko. Tam Lucky odnalazł siódmy Szmaragd Chaosu i powiadomił o tym Eggmana. W odcinku Narodziny Super Sonica Danny, Frances i Helen przechadzali się po miejskich ulicach, kiedy nagle nad miastem przeleciał Egg Fort II, na którym Eggman trzymał porwanego Chrisa i sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu. Egg Fort II skierował się na wysypisko, gdzie Lucky czekał ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Eggman nie zdołał jednak zdobyć szmaragdu, z powodu wojskowej interwencji robotów Beetle, oraz Sonica. W trakcie bitwy na wysypisku Sonic i Lucky wylądowali w miejskim porcie, a Eggman transformował tam swój Egg Fort II w E-99 Eggsterminatora. Robot ten zniszczył Beetle, a także nie dopuścił do siebie Tornada X, pilotowanego przez przyjaciół Sonica, a także wojskowych helikopterów na których znajdowały się Rouge i Topaz. W wyniku walki z E-99 port uległ częściowym zniszczeniom, ale walka przeniosła się potem do zatoki nad miastem. Po tym jak Super Sonic zniszczył E-99, doszło do drugiej Kontroli Chaosu, w wyniku której w zatoce nieopodal Station Square pojawiły się Mistyczne Ruiny. Saga Chaosa thumb|Egg Carrier nad Station Square Sześć miesięcy po wydarzeniach z ostatniej sagi, Mistyczne Ruiny stały się ważną atrakcją turystyczną dla mieszkańców Station Square. Co więcej Amy zamieszkała w jednym z miejskich apartamentów. W odcinku Początek katastrofy Chris i Cream spotkali się z Lindsey w mieście i otrzymali od niej żółty Szmaragd Chaosu. Nie wiedzieli jednak co z nim zrobić. Na ulicach wpadli na Żabka, którego chciał złapać Big. Chris i Cream postanowili mu pomóc w poszukiwaniach, które trwały do wieczora. Gdy zapadł zmrok, w miejskim parku bohaterowie natknęli się na Chaosa. Potwór zostawił ich w spokoju, ale zaczął atakować miasto i policję, która nie była w stanie go zatrzymać. Dopiero po przybyciu Sonica Chaos został pokonany. Wtedy jednak zjawił się Doktor Eggman, który ukradł bohaterom żółty Szmaragd Chaosu i przekazał go Chaosowi, transformując go w Chaosa 1. Po tym jak w mieście zjawił się Knuckles, Eggman podał Chaosowi czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu i transformował go w Chaosa 2. Potwór dokonał kolejnych zniszczeń w mieście, ale ostatecznie został powstrzymany przez Sonica i Knucklesa. Eggman zdołał uciec ze swoim nowym potworem. W odcinku Chaotyczny dzień Knuckles dotarł do Casinopolis, gdzie policja pomogła mu namierzyć Odłamek Głównego Szmaragdu. Później nad miastem przelatywał Egg Carrier, ścigany przez Tornado X. Amy i wielu mieszkańców miasta obserwowało przebieg powietrznej bitwy. W trakcie walki z Egg Carriera wypadł ptaszek, którego Amy nazwała potem Lily. Ostatecznie Tornado X zostało zestrzelone, a Eggman odleciał do Mistycznych Ruin. Sonic i Tails przeżyli i zostali zabrani przez Chucka. Później Amy wybrała się z Cream na zakupy, w których towarzyszył jej także ptaszek Lily. Napadł je jednak ZERO, który przyprowadził je do Eggmana. Sonic nie zdążył przybyć im na ratunek. thumb|left|Station Square zrujnowane przez Perfect Chaosa W odcinku Walka na Jajostatku Eggman przyleciał na krótko do Station Square, gdzie spotkał Jerome'a Wise'a, który obecnie był bezrobotnym żebrakiem. Jerome zaczął błagać Eggmana o cokolwiek, na co doktor odpowiedział mu wielkim pociskiem. Rakieta została wystrzelona i rozbiła się na jednej z dróg w Station Square. Nie wybuchła jednak. Bokkun przyleciał i na polecenie Eggmana zaczął odliczać sekundy do zdetonowania bomby. Ostatecznie Tails zdołał ją rozbroić i ocalił w ten sposób miasto. W odcinku Wędrowiec Gamma liczni dziennikarze chcieli przeprowadzić wywiad z Tailsem, którego okrzyknięto bohaterem miasta. Lis zdołał wyjść z miasta dzięki pomocy Elli i Pana Tanaki, a następnie udał się na poszukiwania Sonica. Amy pomagała Lily w szukaniu jej rodziny, ale nie mogła trafić na żaden ślad. Dziewczyna usiadła zrezygnowana w miejskim porcie, gdzie Big i Żabek wskazali jej miejsce katastrofy Egg Carriera w zatoce niedaleko miasta. W odcinku Wrzask Doskonałego Chaosu Sam Speed wypisywał kolejny mandat, kiedy nagle miasto zostało zaatakowane przez katastrofalną powódź. Mieszkańcy zdążyli się ewakuować na wyższe piętra i uniknęli zalania. Miasto padło ofiarą Perfect Chaosa, który kontynuował dzieło zniszczenia. Prezydent wysłał wojskowe helikoptery do walki z potworem, ale zostały zniszczone i nie wyrządziły bestii żadnych szkód. Również Sonic, Tails i Chris nie byli w stanie wyrządzić Chaosowi żadnej krzywdy. Nawet Eggman i jego Egg Carrier 2 ponieśli klęskę. Dopiero po interwencji Tikal i zebraniu siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu rozrzuconych po mieście, Sonic dokonał transformacji w Super Sonica i pokonał Perfect Chaosa. Jednocześnie gniew Chaosa został zneutralizowany przez pojawienie się w mieście Chao, których niegdyś chronił. Tikal i Chaos odeszli, a Eggman skorzystał z nieuwagi wszystkich i uciekł. Saga Shadowa thumb|Station Square po ataku Perfect Chaosa W odcinku Tajemnica "Projektu Shadow" mieszkańcy Station Square zaczęli odbudowywać miasto po powodzi, która je nawiedziła. Sonic odnalazł pośród ruin dziecko, które zaginęło, a następnie oddał je jego rodzicom. Później znalazł Bokkuna i również uwolnił go spod gruzów. Pan Stewart i jego uczniowie pomagali wypakowywać dostawy zaopatrzenia, które przywiózł ze sobą Nelson Thorndyke. Chris, Chuck, Pan Tanaka, Ella, oraz Cream i Cheese musieli opuścić miasto na kilka miesięcy, do czasu aż ich wszystko zostanie odbudowane. W odcinku Zagrożenie z kosmosu Station Square zostało odbudowane, ale Doktor Eggman ponownie zasiał wśród mieszkańców panikę, po tym jak wysadził połowę Księżyca Armatą Zaćmienia. W odcinku Kosmiczny pojedynek mieszkańcy Station Square obserwowali walkę Super Sonica i Super Shadowa z Final Lizard, który kierował Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK do zderzenia z planetą. Później świętowali ocalenie planety, kiedy Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK została zatrzymana. Saga półksiężyca thumb|left|Station Square odcięte od światła słonecznego W odcinku Agencja detektywistyczna Chaotix Chris i jego rodzina mogli wrócić do odbudowanego Station Square. Jednocześnie, wskutek trzeciej Kontroli Chaosu, w mieście zaczęli się pojawiać mieszkańcy ze świata Sonica - zwierzątka. Ich domy pojawiały się w różnych częściach miasta i spadały na dachy istniejących już budynków. GUN przetransportowało zwierzątka do Mystic Ruins, aby nie wywoływały paniki wśród mieszkańców. W mieście pojawili się także Chaotix, których biuro wylądowało w porcie. Mieszkańcy Station Square byli również świadkami odbudowy zniszczonej połowy Księżyca, której podjął się Doktor Eggman. W odcinku Korporacja Eggmana Station Square, podobnie jak wiele innych miast na planecie, zostało odciętych od światła słonecznego, ponieważ Egg Moon zasłonił Słońce. Doktor Eggman wytłumaczył się usterką i zawarł z Prezydentem porozumienie. Naukowiec wysłał w kosmos satelitę, który pozyskał część promieni słonecznych. Te zasiliły Mirror Tower, dostarczające energię do Słonecznych Kul, które produkowała Firma Eggmana. Mieszkańcy Station Square bardzo szybko postanowili zakupić dla siebie Słoneczne Kule, przynosząc Eggmanowi ogromne dochody. Jerome Wise poprowadził biedniejszych mieszkańców do urzędu burmistrza, domagając się by nawet ubożsi ludzie mieli dostęp do Słonecznych Kul. W pewnym momencie Sonic zaczął niszczyć Mirror Tower, w konsekwencji pozbawiając Słoneczne Kule źródła zasilania. Eggman odpowiedział mieszkańcom miasta o ataku i próbach odbudowy Mirror Tower. Jerome Wise poprowadził wściekły tłum mieszkańców miasta, którzy stracili swoje oświetlenie, do ataku na przyjaciół Sonica, ale ludzie zostali przepędzeni przez Załogę S. W odcinku Eggman na prezydenta! grupa mieszkańców Station Square poprosiła Knucklesa, by zatrzymał Sonica. Ostatecznie wyszło na jaw, że Eggman celowo przesunął Egg Moon, a Słoneczne Kule były używane do prania mózgów ludzi. Sonic powstrzymał Eggmana, a jego przyjaciele odblokowali Księżyc i przywrócili planecie światło słoneczne. Station Square odzyskało światło, a Doktor Eggman został aresztowany i wtrącony do więzienia. Mieszkańcy miasta wychwalali Sonica po raz kolejny. Saga Emerla thumb|Sonic i Knuckles pokonujący zbuntowane maszyny W odcinku Zapomniana randka nowy ruch społeczny, poświęcony Sonicowi, o nazwie Freedom Movement przybrał na sile i dotknął również Station Square. Mieszkańcy coraz częściej wybierali się na bieganie w parku i bili nowe rekordy w sporcie. Tymczasem Sonic musiał stoczyć w miejskim porcie walkę z Bokkunem i jego czołgiem. Sonic pokonał robota, ale okazało się że było to tylko odwrócenie uwagi, ponieważ Bomb Tank miał w tym czasie uwolnić Doktora Eggmana z więzienia. W odcinku Elektroniczna panika zwierzątka zasymilowały się z mieszkańcami miasta i dopasowały swoje domy do już istniejących budynków miejskich. Oprócz tego spędzały z mieszkańcami coraz więcej czasu, między innymi w parku w którym zebrali się fani Sonica. Niebieski jeż natknął się na nich, ale musiał uciekać ponieważ każdy chciał się z nim spotkać. Tymczasem Doktor Eggman naprawiał w więzieniu sprzęt elektroniczny, który miał trafić do miasta. Doktor wmontował w maszyny specjalne czipy, które później przekształciły zwykły sprzęt domowy w groźne maszyny. Elektroniczne urządzenia zaatakowały Station Square i ścigały spanikowanych mieszkańców. Sonic przybył im jednak na pomoc, informując straż pożarną aby używała wody do walki z maszynami. Knuckles znalazł się w środku bitwy z maszynami, do której dołączył potem Sonic. Eggman skorzystał z całego zamieszania i zdołał uciec z więzienia, aby dołączyć do maszyn w walce z Soniciem i Knucklesem. Strażacy zdołali pokonać kilka zbuntowanych urządzeń, ale szybko skończyła im się woda, którą napastnicy odcięli. Nelson, Amy i Tails dostali się do miejskich wodociągów aby przywrócić wodę, ale okazało się że musieliby odblokować tamę. Ostatecznie udało im się to, dzięki czemu Sonic i Knuckles zalali maszyny wodą i ostatecznie pokonali je. Eggman zdołał jednak uciec. W odcinku Poszukiwania w kanałach Doktor Eggman ukrył się w kanałach pod miastem, a Pan Stewart otrzymał zadanie odnalezienia go. Jednocześnie Rouge i Topaz poszukiwały doktora, ale nie spieszyło im się. W pewnym momencie Pan Stewart odnalazł Decoe i Bocoe, którzy ukrywali się na jednym z drzew, ale roboty uciekły mu. Do agenta dołączyli potem Chris i jego przyjaciele, którzy namierzyli Eggmana. Doktor kupował książki w księgarni, a potem złapał taksówkę. Pan Stewart i jego uczniowie ruszyli w pościg za doktorem i ścigali go przez kanały, ale zostali złapani. Chuck wysłał Sonica na poszukiwania Chrisa. Po drodze jeż spotkał Rouge i Topaz, które poprosiły go o to by dał sygnał, jeśli odnajdzie Eggmana. Sonic natknął się na Bokkuna, który zdradził mu że Eggman ukrywa się w kanałach. Niebieski jeż przekazał także Bokkunowi, by sprowadził Rouge i Topaz. Ostatecznie Sonic, Rouge i Topaz umożliwi Stewartowi i jego uczniom ucieczkę z kanałów, ale nie udało im się aresztować Eggmana, z powodu eksplozji jego robota. thumb|left|Station Square zdewastowane przez Emerla W odcinkach Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 1 i Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 2 Prezydent zorganizował w Station Square na Stadionie Diamentów turniej walk, w którym główną nagrodą był Szmaragd Chaosu. Eggman wysłał Decoe i Bocoe do miasta po części dla jego nowej maszyny, ale zamiast tego roboty dołączyły do turnieju. Podobnie postąpił Bokkun, którego Eggman wysłał aby znalazł Decoe i Bocoe którzy od dłuższego czasu nie wracali. Doktor sam udał się potem do miasta, aby znaleźć roboty. Ostatecznym zwycięzcą turnieju okazał się Emerl. Jednak po otrzymaniu szmaragdu robot oszalał. Zdewastował stadion, oraz zaczął niszczyć miasto. Sonic, Knuckles i Rouge nie mogli go pokonać, podobnie jak inni przyjaciele Sonica. Dopiero Cream i Cheese zniszczyli robota, strącając go do zatoki. Saga powrotu do domu thumb|Portal do świata Sonica w Station Square W odcinku Zaginiona mapa Sonic i jego przyjaciele odpłynęli z portu w Station Square do Murazji. W odcinku Początek końca bohaterowie powrócili do miasta i swoich regularnych zajęć. Dołączyli do nich również Decoe i Bocoe. Freedom Movement jeszcze bardziej przybrał na sile - popularne stały się różne gadżety związane z Soniciem, a także ustanawiano coraz nowsze rekordy. Amy otworzyła swoją własną kawiarnię w mieście, do której przyszedł Chris. Nocą Sonic uratował nieostrożnego kierowcę, którego ścigał Sam Speed, od śmierci. Następnie wybrał się na wyścig ze swoim rywalem. Po tym jak Chris dowiedział się, że Sonic i jego przyjaciele będą musieli wrócić do swojego świata, uciekł do miasta i poprosił Decoe i Bocoe aby ci zaprowadzili go do Eggmana. Roboty przywołały Bokkuna, który wskazał im drogę do kryjówki naukowca. Chris wrócił potem, po odbyciu rozmowy z doktorem. W odcinku Poranek pożegnań Station Square przygotowywało się do pożegnania Sonica i jego przyjaciół, którzy wracali do swojego świata. Tego samego dnia Card Passer zmobilizował roboty GUN do ataku na Doktora Eggmana, oraz swoich agentów do uwięzienia Prezydenta. Ostatecznie jednak jego roboty zostały zniszczone, a on sam aresztowany. Później na moście za miastem ustawiono portal, którym przyjaciele Sonica wrócili do swojego świata. Mieszkańcy obserwowali to zdarzenie. Sam Sonic nie powrócił jednak, ponieważ Chris zabrał go ze sobą i zatrzymał w swoim świecie na dłużej. W odcinku Przyjaciele do końca Chris i Sonic uciekali ze Station Square, przemierzając puste miejskie ulice, oraz mijając dworzec. Wykorzystali także jeden z rowerów, aby wyjechać z miasta. W odcinku Nowy początek w świecie ludzi upłynęło sześć lat. Dorośli Chris i Helen spotkali się w mieście z Dannym i Frances, aby wspominać swoje dawne przygody z Soniciem. Kategoria:Miejsca w Sonic X